Aircraft safety is an ongoing concern for aircraft producers. An unknown loose object on board an aircraft may cause an aircraft to malfunction or not operate as designed thereby decreasing safety of the aircraft. Unknown loose objects are referred to as foreign object debris (FOD) in the art. FOD are difficult to detect and many hours of searching an aircraft for FOD occur during production of an aircraft, to assure the aircraft is free from loose objects, before the aircraft leaves a production facility or is operated. Moreover, because the detection of FOD relies almost solely on visual inspection, it can be subject to human error.
FOD are of various size and shape and can go undetected in large aircraft. A large aircraft has various cavities, pockets, and crevices that cause the process of detecting FOD to be difficult. For example, a small FOD item, such as a rivet or nut, lying in a dark crevice may go undetected during the search of a large aircraft. The larger the amount of undetected FOD the increased likelihood of an aircraft system malfunctioning.
It would therefore be desirable to develop an improved efficient technique for detecting FOD that reduces the time and costs involved in manufacturing of an aircraft.